crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Licence to Chill
Licence to Chill is the eighth level on Ice Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the eighteenth level of the game overall. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. Licence to Chill is one of few levels to house a Bonus Area. Walkthrough First of all, go through the door beside you at the top of the ramp. Inside, destroy the Smash Boxes to get some crystals, then make your way along the Floating Rafts. There are two rows of them, and you have to jump diagonally back and forth between them as the Rafts push you back. Watch the Bat Dantinis' shadows to gauge where they are and when you can tail attack them. Half-way across, jump out to the Gold Key on the small ice island. At this point, turn around and return to the start of this level, after hitting the Sparkling Star Platform. To get there, stand on a Raft in the second row and stay in the middle as it reaches the end of its path and disappears. You will fall onto the Sparkling Star Platform. Ride the Balloons to each island, picking up four Hearts along the way. At the last island, touch the Sparkling Stars to return to the start of the previous area. Back at the start, go down the ramp. Kill the Running Dantini and climb onto the first crate above. Don't destroy these randomly, since you need to do the last ones first or you won't be able to reach them. In other words, once on top of the crates, jump to the last one, destroy it (which gives you GOBBO #1), then run back and climb up again. Destroy the last of the remaining crates, and so on to get all 4. Of course, kill the Dantinis whenever you approach them. When going back up the hill, do a jumping tail attack for the Running Dantini, otherwise it's hard to hit him. Cross the platforms over the Icy Water when done, and destroy the stack of Smash Boxes there to find GOBBO #2 and the RED CRYSTAL. Use your Gold Key to open the Locked Door. Inside the Locked Door, there's a Popping Game. Once you press the Red Button, three buttons will appear ahead, and Penguins will start leaping out of the holes in the ice in front of you. Hop onto the appropriate button to capture that Penguin. To do this, always stay facing the front, and only press left or right once you're in the air, so that Croc doesn't rotate. The Penguins will pick up speed as you go along. You don't have to get absolutely every one, but you need most of them to win GOBBO #3. When you're done, go back into the tunnel, to the starting position and back through the side door to the Floating Rafts. Go all the way across the Rafts this time, jumping to the last one nearest the door on the other side as soon as it appears, and from there to the door itself. Inside, you must jump up three carousel platforms. After jumping up to the first, turn around to face in it's direction of travel, and jump straight up to the next at it approaches you. Repeat to get to the top, then hop over to the solid ledge and kill the Running Dantini. Press the Red Button to start a timer and run straight up the ramp (the middle crystal is the BLUE CRYSTAL). At the top, hop onto the lowered platform (this was activated by the Red Button), then jump across to the YELLOW CRYSTAL and down to the crate containing GOBBO #4. Enter the door here. Move clockwise around the central column in this room. Once you're a quarter of the way around, do not destroy the single crate, because you need it to grab onto the Monkey Bars. The last gem under the Monkey Bars is the PURPLE CRYSTAL. Once you've got that, then you can go destroy that crate. Next, cross to the back of the room on the Beany Gong side to get the Heart from the corner crate, and cross the moving platforms to the other corner on this side to free GOBBO #5. By the Beany Gong again, head out the opposite way to reach the Crystal Door. Inside, there are several Worms in Wells. Basically, just keep moving to collect the crystals without getting hit, and open the Smash Box in the middle for GOBBO #6. The path on the opposite side of the Wells from the entrance leads to the second Beany Gong. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is in the last Smash Box in the first area. *The second Gobbo is under the Smash Box (not in it) at the end of the first area by the Locked Door. *The third Gobbo is behind the Locked Door in the first area, as a Popping Game, in which Croc must jump on buttons corresponding to the Penguins that jump from the pools of ice. Croc must 'pop' enough Penguins to complete the mini-game and get the Gobbo. The prizes are below: The order, where M=Middle, L=Left and R=Right follows: MLRML MLRMR MRLRL MLRMR LRMRL MR *The fourth Gobbo is in the Smash Box at the end of the fourth area. *The fifth Gobbo is in a Smash Box at the right of the Monkey Bars at the other side of the icy water. *The sixth Gobbo is in the Crystal Door Challenge. It is similar to the previous level, as it contains four Worms in Wells. Avoid the Worms and open the Smash Box in the middle to get the last Gobbo. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is at the end of the first area, in the Smash Box you first come to by the Locked Door. *The GREEN CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box at the end of the second area on the left. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is the third crystal in the line of crystals in the fourth area. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and sits on top of a Platform at the end of the fourth area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is disguised as a white crystal and is the last crystal at the end of the Monkey Bars in the fifth area. Bonus Area In the second area is a Sparking Star Platform down the edge of the cliff. Use the L2 and R2 buttons to change the camera angle to get to the platform. Ride the Balloons to each island, picking up four Hearts along the way. At the last island, take the Sparkling Stars to return to the start of the previous area. Hazards None. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 22 "Snow Cave 1" *Track 28 "Ice Island 7" *Track 31 "Crystal Door Challenge - Ice Island" *Track 23 "Snow Cave 2" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 93x White Crystals * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 5x Heart * 1x Gold Key Video Gallery Trivia *The name of the level is taken from the name of the James Bond film: "Licence To Kill". *This level contains four Worms in Wells in the Crystal Door Challenge. It is also similar to the previous level, Say No Snow, which its Crystal Door Challenge contains three Worms in Wells. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Ice Island Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Levels with the Popping Game Category:Levels with Mini-Games Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Mini-Games Category:Snow/Ice Levels